


It's Friday, I'm in love

by thewifiisout



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: 80's, 80s AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Bill kind of did something fucked up so......, Car Accidents, F/M, HIV/AIDS, M/M, New Jersey, New York City, i don't know if this fic will ever be finished uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewifiisout/pseuds/thewifiisout
Summary: An 80s bandom au that I worked FOREVER on. This will maybe be finished one day.





	1. chapter one

Pete missed the idea of being somebody’s special someone. He saw how other people were- he saw how gentle Ryan was with Brendon, how Gabe and William tease each other. Pete wanted that. 

 

“I don’t understand. Why are you doing that to your hair?” William says from the backseat of his boyfriend’s car. Pete didn’t think William should talk about other people's style. William had longish brown hair and he wore fishnets under his jeans. Pete’s no expert but he doesn’t consider that to be a look. 

 

“I’m teasing it. I’m trying to look like that guy from that one band,” Pete scoffs at William. Gabe hits Pete across his chest as they stop at a red light. Pete never really understood how the couple worked, but they somehow did.

 

“I don’t think you should be teasing your hair,” the taller of the three with the lettermen jacket on says. “Your hair - it doesn’t have the texture to be teased, unless we straighten it,”’Gabe says. 

 

“Guys!” Pete exclaims. “I’m teasing my hair and that’s the end of it!” Pete says. 

 

“Who are you trying to impress this week?” William asks. Pete doesn’t say anything, but Gabe starts to burst out laughing. 

 

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” Pete says. Gabe rolls his eyes at Pete. 

 

“Baby,” Gabe starts to say, as he moves the rear view mirror.  “You know Patrick in your English class?” he asks. William’s jaw drops. 

 

“Pete,” William says as if the older is his child who just skinned his knee. “Petey, I’m so sorry,” William says. 

 

“Why are you sorry?” Pete asks. 

 

“Patrick just got together with some guy.” 

 

“Who?” Pete asks. It’s not that he’s in love with Patrick, it’s just that the strawberry blonde was nice to Pete. He loved the idea of being with someone who was nice to him, but now he’s just pissed off and angry. 

 

“Joe Trohman, with the big hair,” William says. Pete rolls his eyes. 

 

_ Oh, so he gets to have big teased hair _ , Pete thinks. Well, whatever, fuck that, Pete can find somebody else. 

 

“It’s 1985,” Gabe says flatly, “who doesn’t cheat on their partner?” 

 

“Excuse me?” William says going up close to Gabe’s seat. “Is there something you need to tell me?” He teases, but it also sounds serious.. 

 

“I’d never cheat on you baby,” Gabe kisses William’s cheek. Gabe turns to Pete, “But Patrick would cheat on Joe, so go ahead and work on that.” 

 

-

 

Patrick Stump loved David Bowie and The Cure. Two very different genres, but yet he loved them both. 

 

“Why?” Gerard asks Patrick when he gets in his car. He quirks his eyebrows at Gerard. The oldest groans and shakes his head. 

 

“You cannot wear that shirt,” Gerard says to Patrick. “I know you just moved to Jersey, like, seven months ago, but you should know that you cannot wear that shit at school.”

 

“It’s a sunflower shirt!” Patrick exclaims to him. Gerard says something that Patrick can’t make out. Patrick never understood Gerard. Gerard wore a leather jacket and had greasy hair, but yet he was the sweetest guy at their high school. 

 

“Whatever,” Gerard says. The rest of the car ride is silent. They stop at a mom-and-pop shop for breakfast. 

 

“I heard you’re dating Trohman,” Gerard says. Patrick blushes at the words. 

 

“I-I don’t know,” Patrick says. Gerard gives him an annoyed look as he gets the bagels. 

 

“What do you mean ‘I don’t know’?” Gerard asks. 

 

“We’re not official, we’re just going on a date.” Patrick says. 

 

Gerard rolls his eyes. He doesn’t say anything to Patrick and grabs his coffee from the old lady. 

 

-

 

Pete sits at the lunch table all alone. He’s not a loner; he’s just waiting for his friends. He looks at the crowd Patrick sits with: Gerard, Travie, Brendon, and some others. Pete doesn’t love Patrick, he just thinks they’d be good together. 

 

“Stop,” Mikey says to Pete. Mikey slams his tray down across from where Pete is sitting. The younger Way brother didn’t like being near his brother, so he sat with the next best thing. 

 

“What?” Pete asks. Mikey is a lot like his brother: he rolls his eyes and crosses his arms whenever he’s annoyed. 

 

Mikey leans into Pete’s shoulder,whispering in his ear “It’s impolite and creepy to stare,” Mikey says. Pete stays silent as Mikey leans back. Pete lays his head on the lunchroom table in a fit of exhaustion. He hears the clacks of doc martens with the mix of faux gold jewelry being put in purses. 

 

“Why does Pete look sad?” He hears someone say but his forehead is still on the table. He thinks it’s Ray, but everyone sounds the same when you’ve been up since 3am. He hears scribbles and trays being moved on the table.  

 

“Leave him alone,” He hears Mikey say quietly. Pete hears murmuring which isn’t a good thing. He goes in and out of his doze and hearing some girl with big hoop earrings complain to Gabe about something. 

 

William taps Pete’s head as the bell rings. “Come on asshole, I won’t let you ditch history. It’s the one class you’ll use,” William says. William looks pissed off. Everyone else has left the lunch table. Pete can still see people in the corners of the lunch room talking to each other, adamantly  about something. 

 

“Can’t I just go home and watch The Love Boat?” Pete groans to William as he gets up. Pete’s legs feel like they’re made out of cement; he doesn’t want to move, he can’t move. 

 

“The captain isn’t going to miss you, trust me,” William says. 

 

-

 

“We should get Blue Oyster Cult tickets,” Gabe whispers to Pete during his chemistry class. Pete looks at him with an antagonizing smile. 

 

“Can you help me with this?” He asks Gabe, staring at the chemistry equation. The younger  didn’t hate school as much as Gabe, but he didn’t like it as much as William. He’s more like Mikey, but what does Mikey know? He’s a sophomore. 

 

“Here, let me do it for you,” Ray says grabbing Pete’s notebook from him. Gabe looks at both of them with a bored expression. Gabe never cared for school, but he never fell behind. 

 

“Anyway, we should go to the show!” Gabe exclaims changing the subject . Pete sighs, he looks away from the uruguayan boy. 

 

“I thought you were taking your  _ lover _ ?” Pete asks, teasing Gabe in the only way he knows how. Gabe rolls his eyes, he looks at how Ray does chemistry as if it’s second nature to him. 

 

“My lover,” Gabe spits the words out like venom,  “ is mad at me right now. I don’t want to talk to him,” Gabe, for once in his life, is quiet with his words. 

 

“What’d you do?” Ray asks. Ray wasn’t used to two guys being together, but he was okay with it.  Pete was okay with it, him himself admitting he had a crush on many boys back in the past. 

 

“He won’t have sex with me,” Gabe says. Pete looks at Ray, then Ray looks at Pete. Pete makes a groaning sound as he sees Ray thinking. 

 

“Man-”  

 

“He thinks he’ll gets aids if I don’t wear a condom,” Gabe says. 

 

“Have you been sleeping around?” Pete asks, Gabe shifts to turn away from the rest of the class. 

 

“Remember when Bill and I took a break because I was being a dumbass and was trying to be like David Bowie all about free love and the city owning me?” Gabe is absolutely embarrassed- he made such a big deal about how he wanted a break from relationships to only come back two weeks later crying on William’s doorstep about how much he missed him. 

 

“Oh, Gabe tell me you didn’t,” Ray says louder, so now people are staring. Pete slides into his seat a little- not liking the subject of the conversation, nor all the whispering coming from other classmates. 

 

“It was just one couple, okay! I was just in the city and him and his girlfriend wanted a extra.” 

 

“Girl or boy?” Pete asks suddenly interested in the conversation. Ray rolls his eyes at Gabe’s comment and gives Gabe a concerned look.

 

“Did you wear a rubber?” Ray asks quietly to Gabe. 

 

“I mean I fucked both of them so-” 

 

“Holy shit! Way to go hombre,” Pete interrupts the conversation, raising his hand for a high five, but he gets an annoyed look from both friends. 

 

“I wore a condom, but still he wants me to get tested,” Gabe scribbles down more solutions from Ray’s paper. 

 

“So what, if you don’t have it then getting tested won’t be any trouble” Pete asks Gabe. 

 

“I’m just scared,” Gabe sighs looking at the clock on the wall. He turns away from his two friends and finishes the rest of the worksheet. 

 

-

 

Pete, William, and Gabe all pack up in Gabe’s car. They sit there in silence for a while, but Pete doesn’t mind- he’s reading his book for English class. 

 

Mikey opens the driver seat door, “I’m so scared,” he says to Gabe. Gabe waves a hand at Mikey in support; Gabe knew Mikey could do it. He could do anything. 

 

Gabe remembers the first time he met Mikey. The younger was a freshman in high school, Gabe being a junior felt so much pity seeing him all alone. William gave a liking to the younger Way brother and decided to have him around  _ all the time _ . Gabe isn’t exaggerating that last part. Gabe can recall nights of dropping William off and saying “ _ you know I can’t control myself when I’m around you,”  _  and then getting turned down and saying “ _ Mikey’s waiting for my call _ .” So yeah, Gabe knew Mikey really well. 

 

“We all have to learn to drive,” Gabe says. Gabe was never one to be scared, at least it looked like it. William was always scared though; the couple are complete opposites, but they work. 

 

“Is Gerard coming?” Mikey asks, Gabe doesn’t say anything. The oldest of the three get out of the car, giving the youngest boy an embrace. 

 

“You’re my little sophomore guy, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. Also, both William and Gerard would kill me if I got the slightest scratch on you,” Gabe says. 

 

“Me too!” Pete yells from the back. Mikey gets in the driver's seat. William is about to tell Mikey what to do, but Gerard knocks on the window with Patrick Stump strolling behind him. Pete and Mikey used to be closer, but as Pete started to focus more on school, friendships started to demise.

 

“William get the fuck out, I’m teaching him how to drive,” Gerard says William rolls his eyes, grabbing his backpack. William almost stumbles over because of his long legs. 

 

“Wipe that fucking eyeliner off and come on time,” William says back to Gerard as he moves to sitting next to Gabe. 

 

“Guys,” Mikey snaps, both hands on the steering wheel. Gerard shoots William a glare as he sits down. 

 

“Patrick,” Gabe says, “come sit next to Pete, trust me he doesn’t bite,” Gabe doesn’t focus on Patrick, he’s brushing his fingers through William’s hair. 

 

“Gabe, move I’ll sit in your lap to make room,” William says. Gabe doesn’t say anything, he lets his boyfriend sit in his lap. William’s arm gets wrapped around the back of Gabe’s neck, while Gabe lets his armrest on William’s waist. It’s not that Pete looks at them all the time, they’re just fighting right now. 

 

“Nice shirt,” Pete says to Patrick. It’s a bright yellow shirt. Pete could be down with that. Patrick doesn’t say anything. 

 

“Oh, thanks,” the shorter one says. Patrick doesn’t start talking until Mikey puts the car in a different gear. 

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Patrick exclaims. Patrick starts to tap his fingers on his backpack. Gerard rolls his eyes at Patrick, looking at Mikey. 

 

“Gerard,” Gabe starts to say, “Is my car gonna-”

 

“Gabe, just try to be quiet,” William whispers in Gabe’s ear. He kisses Gabe’s cheek. Gabe’s car is like his other boyfriend; he would die for him. 

 

“Mikey!” Gerard yells to his younger brother. Mikey keeps swerving and and stammering. Thank god this neighborhood is quiet- Gabe can’t afford to pay another 200 dollar ticket. 

 

Pete’s always thought of this moment, this time it’s for real. He’s always thought of a car crash with a smoking car, police men running, and him just laying there in agony. 

 

“Gerard-fuck,  _ move _ !” William screams he lunges himself over the console so he can get a hand on the wheel. He swerved on a different side of the street. 

 

Gabe pulls William back to the back of the car. His whispers something in William’s ear that Pete can’t make out. 

 

“Stop shaking,” Patrick says to Pete. Pete’s mouth quirked at the corners.  

 

“Why?” Pete asks. Patrick shakes his head. 

 

“You’re making the car move,” Patrick said.

 

“Patrick, that doesn’t make sense,” William yells to him. “Pete weighs like nothing!” 

 

“Hey! You’re one to talk,” Pete interjects. Gabe huffs in annoyance. He hits Pete upside the head. 

 

“Shut up about my boyfriend, Wentz, Mikey’s trying to drive,” Gabe says, making the hold on William tighter. 

 

“What’d you guys say?” Mikey says averting his eyes to the back seat a little. 

 

“Mikey, my house is right there,” Pete says pointing to the left. Everyone in the car cranes their neck to eye the top left of the drivers' window to see where Pete’s house is. Patrick moves slightly to Pete’s side to see the house- making the two closer.  

 

Mikey, being a new driver, misses the house and they have to go around the block again. 

 

“ _ Mikey, watch out! _ ” Gerard’s voice rings through Pete’s ears. Pete can’t process what’s happening, he closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to see this, to see the reality of what’s just happened. He hears silence and the commotion all at once. Pete feels the glass shards on his torso and arms. 


	2. chapter 2

 

Pete stares at a white wall. His parents are by his bedside, watching him nervously. Pete gives his mom a small smile. Her eyes water at the sight of Pete.

 

“Mom, I’m okay,” he says to her. Pete tries to do his best, no matter where he is, he’ll always try to do the right thing. 

 

Pete feels sore and tired. He wonders where they found him, if they just used a landline or used Gerard’s super special you-cannot-touch phone. Pete’s parents say their goodbyes as Mikey walks in. 

 

“Pete! Oh my god, Petey! I’m so sorry!” Mikey exclaims to him. Mikey practically throws himself into a hug, apologizing profusely to Pete about this whole thing. 

 

“It’s okay,” Pete says quietly to him. Pete isn’t mad, but he’s not happy about this either. Soon, Gerard and William come join the party and just talk about the crash. 

 

“Where’s Patrick?” Pete asks, Gerard looks up. The way Pete’s heartfelt when it stayed silent almost gave Pete another scar. 

 

“He’s at home,” William says to Pete. Gerard gives Pete a look of sympathy. 

 

“He doesn’t like hospitals,” Gerard says to Pete. Pete doesn’t say anything. 

 

“Where’s Gabe?” Pete asks facing William. The silence of the room is killing Pete. Nobody is saying a word. 

 

“He’s alright,” William says looking at the floor. Gerard smiles sympathetically and takes William’s hand. 

 

“He just has some bruises here and there, some cuts on his arms,” William says. Pete puts his hand on his shoulder in support. 

 

“Has he taken the test?” Pete asks. 

 

“I won’t let the nurses do anything to him unless he’s awake,” William says. William doesn’t look hurt, but Pete sees it. Pete sees the white bandages across William’s arm. He can see William doesn’t have his fishnets on anymore, nor does he have his new Keith Haring shirt on. 

 

“God, you’re worse than our mom,” Gerard says looking at William. Pete loved Gerard’s mom more than he loved a lot of his own family members. Gerard’s mom had lived in Jersey all her life. She had the hair, the style, everything about Jersey- she had it. 

 

“She was cursing at Mikey on the hospital bed, then she started to yell at the nurses,” Gerard laughs at the scene. Mikey relaxes on his brother's shoulder. 

 

“Is she gonna yell at me?” Mikey asks. Gerard shakes his head. 

 

“She’ll probably yell at me,” Gerard says. 

 

“William? Can I come see Gabe with you?” Mikey asks. William doesn’t say anything as he gets up. Mikey gets up behind him, following to Gabe’s hospital room.

  
  
  


-

 

“Where is he?” Gabe shouts to the nurses- almost getting out of his bed. He isn’t all that injured compared to what he’s seen in TV shows, so he considers himself lucky. 

 

“Sir! Please sit down,” the nurses practically restrain Gabe to his bed. Crossing his arms as he sits in the hospital bed. Gabe looks up at the empty ceiling. He’s never been one to be hostile, but he’s a whole different person when it comes to love. 

 

The nurse stays by Gabe’s bedside making sure he stays in the bed. The other one walks off going to care for other patients. 

 

“You know,” the nurse starts to say looking at Gabe. “you have it good, some people in this hospital are really struggling,” her expression is written with sincerity, he nods. 

 

As his friend and boyfriend walk into the room holding snacks, unharmed, Gabe’s eyes light up, relief washing over him. Before William or Mikey can realize it they both have 180 pounds embracing them at the same time. The youngest quickly latches onto the older boy, Mikey doesn’t say anything when Gabe puts more force into the hug, which is unusual for Gabe. They both smile at each other, Mikey pulls away from Gabe to go sit down in the plastic chair near the hospital bed. 

 

Gabe goes to open his mouth when he and William get a minute alone, but all William can do is hold him tight. 

 

“Don’t say anything,” William whispers to his boyfriend. Gabe beams at him, ignoring the words that just came out of his mouth. Gabe lays a hand on the small of William’s back as they hug, William lays his fingers under Gabe’s shirt, trying to be as close as possible. 

 

“Why can’t I say anything?” Gabe smirks at the boy who’s only a few inches below him.

 

“You’ll say something stupid, and I don’t have the heart to yell at you right now,” William says. William brushes his thumb over his boyfriend’s head injury. Gabe winces a little making William’s eyes grow wide. 

 

“I’m squishing your twinkies,” Gabe says to William, touching the pocket of William’s (Gabe’s) jacket. William blushes at his boyfriend. Gabe goes to sit in his hospital bed as he hears the doctors shuffling around. 

 

The three boys fall into conversation easy, taking the ease off the event that happened a little over 2 hours ago. 

 

A nurse walks in and sighs in relief when she sees that Gabe is calm. 

 

“Mr. Saporta, can we do your blood tests now?” the nurse asks him.  William stays sitting on the end of Gabe’s bed, they share looks, while Mikey looks at his shoelaces. 

 

“Uh...yeah sure, can I just see you take the needle out of the bag?” Gabe asks.

 

-

 

Pete actually liked being in the hospital, despite most people hating it. He loved that there was an option for him to pick what to eat, that he got to sleep near Gabe, and that he just really got to do whatever he wanted. Pete moved next to Gabe, after Pete’s mom complained about having her son be next to a war vet who’d just rant to Pete. 

 

Pete saw how Gabe was in the hospital, he didn’t like it all. The usual Gabe Saporta was very obnoxious, he had everything going for him it seemed. Hospital Gabe Saporta, he was a lonely soul, reading the same book over and over again. 

 

“Dude,” Pete says to Gabe, Gabe looks over from reading  _ On The Road _ to study Pete. 

 

“ _ What _ ?” He asks putting his book down on his lap. William had brought work for Gabe earlier in the morning so he wouldn’t fall behind in school. Pete grins in Gabe’s direction. 

 

“I’m leaving today,” Pete says proudly. Gabe groans at Pete’s comment. Gabe picks the book back up and grabs a pen from the side table. 

 

“Don’t rub it in; we all can’t leave,” Gabe scribbles down something in the book. Pete leans over trying to see what it is. Gabe pulls out the book to him. 

 

“ _ On The Road _ ?” Pete asks. “Why are you taking notes?” 

 

“It’s William’s book,” Gabe looks at the book as if it’s his first time seeing it. “It’s not the worst, but it’s not the best,”

 

“Jack Kerouac is nonsense,” Pete replies bluntly. Gabe rolls his eyes at the younger boy. They sit in silence as nurses and doctors come by. Pete’s mom comes and embarrasses Pete. Though, if you ask Gabe, she just kissed his cheek. 

 

-

 

Patrick Stump didn’t hate New Jersey, but he didn’t love it. Gerard and him had become fast friends. Before he knew it he caught the eye of a six foot 17 year old, Joe Trohman. Big hair, tight jeans, and denim jackets, that’s just Joe. They met at some basement show, one of Gerard’s friends. Joe was quite taken with Patrick. 

 

Chicago was his home no matter how long he had to stay in Jersey. Whenever the boy said New Jersey he felt the need to add a little extra venom.

 

“Earth to Patrick!” Gerard says waving his hand in front of him. Gerard was never fond of his AP Literature class, Lord knows he shouldn’t be there. William Beckett was with them too, but he didn’t speak a word. 

 

“What?” Patrick whisper-screams to the other. Patrick has the book  _ Riddley Walker _ in his hands. He doesn’t fully understand why he’s reading it, The book doesn’t make sense; Patrick understands the school system is trying to make people read more so they added modern books, but come on, this is AP Lit. 

 

“Are you coming over tonight?” Gerard asks, annoyed. Gerard has been annoyed since the crash. He and Mikey had to come up with the money to fix Gabe’s car and take it to their Uncle Sal’s. 

 

“Why would I come over? Isn’t your mom pissed?” The youngest of the three speaks. Gerard stays silent as they hear William scribble down notes. 

 

“Pete comes out of the hospital today,” William says. The longer haired boy looks at the oldest one’s paper, copying notes down. Gerard taps his foot on the floor as Patrick stays silent with a smirk. “Maybe you should visit him,” William trails off looking at Patrick. 

 

“William, I don’t really know him that well,” Patrick says looking at his cuticles. Gerard shakes his head at Patrick. 

 

“You were in a car crash with him,” Gerard says directly. Patrick closes his book and looks him in the eyes. Patrick doesn’t really care about what Gerard thinks of him, simply because Gerard seems like a bitch right now. 

 

“That doesn’t mean anything. Your brother crashed the car,”  Patrick says. He doesn’t wait for a response, he walks out of the class quickly ignoring the two stares from both his older friends.

 

Patrick saunters off to the bathroom, but then he sees his boyfriend. Joe Trohman was a character- all tall, big hair, and _ damn _ Patrick could get lost in his eyes. They don’t have to speak, Patrick bats his eyelashes, making Joe smirk. Joe looks in the hallway to see it vacant. He pulls Patrick by the belt loops, holding him close. Joe brushes his lips over Patrick’s. 

 

“We got all the time in the world, babe, what’s the rush?” 

 

-

 

“Why are they like that?” William says, looking over his shoulder in the direction of Joe and Patrick being so closely sat together. Gerard looks back too and rolls his eyes at the couple. 

 

“Mikey, go sit with the other sophomores,” Gerard groans once his brother sets his lunch tray on the table. Mikey, trying his best to look tough, crosses his arms. Ray laughs at Mikey’s appearance. It’s not that Mikey doesn’t have friends his own age, he just prefers to be around William and Gerard. Mikey sits down, much to Gerard’s dismay. Brendon Urie and Spencer Smith sit down with the group, Gerard smiles at both of them. 

 

“Smith,” William says taking a few of Spencer’s french fries. Spencer doesn’t say anything, he just smiles in Gerard’s direction. Everyone knows how upset William has been, all the long nights he’s been worrying Gabe. 

 

“Have you finished the trig homework?” Spencer asks, Gerard sighs sadly at his backpack. Spencer just nods, understanding that having your friends in the hospital can be a little too hard. 

 

“You all look like death,” Brendon Urie says, looking pointedly at each and every one of them. Mikey sneers at Brendon’s words. 

 

“We were in a car crash,” Ray says slowly to Brendon. Brendon, not the most understanding 16 year old, crosses his arms at the tanned boy. 

 

“You weren’t even in it,” Brendon says flatly, “Also it was three days ago,” Brendon leans back on his seat. Brendon Urie has been through a lot, Spencer knows he acts up sometimes just because he can’t do it at home, but still it’s no excuse. 

 

“Brendon, our friends are in the hospital, my boyf-”

 

“Is perfectly fine,” Brendon interuptus William. Brendon stands up and starts collecting his books, “You’re worrying about a disease that’s not even real! Have you seen anyone die of aids? Have you seen it outside of the newspaper?” He says sharply to the group of boys.   

 

“William,” He snaps. “They hate us, they want people to be scared of us,” He proclaims to the older boy. 

 

“Brendon,” Spencer speaks up, “the cancer is real; I don’t know who told you it wasn’t, but they were lying.”

 

“Ryan Ross and Joe don’t seem to think it’s real,” Brendon says to Spencer. Gerard’s heart stops at the mention of Joe’s name, he really hopes that they haven’t  — God, Gerard doesn’t even want to think about it. 

 

“Brendon, are you  — ” William starts to say; he leans in closer to where Brendon is, not wanting to cause a scene, “do you not wear condoms?” William asks quietly. Brendon doesn’t say anything, he sits back down next to William. 

 

“Brendon, it’s real,” William says quietly to him. Brendon rolls his eyes once again at William. William didn’t want to believe it at first either, he understands what Brendon is thinking, but he knows living in denial is never good. 

 

“William! Gabe is fine! There is no sickness and you’re overreacting about this whole thing!” He exclaims. William, not saying anything, tired of the verbal abuse, gets up from the table and leaves Brendon behind in the dust. 


End file.
